


Credo

by Morgan_Dhu



Series: Poetry [10]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:09:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgan_Dhu/pseuds/Morgan_Dhu





	Credo

Credo 

There is no straight line journey out from this source,   
only the illusion of distance,   
mind's eye blinded   
by conventions of perspective. 

Each tangent we would trace will curve   
into a greater circle;   
there is no destination, however seeming strange   
which is not home. 

The themes of all creation are repeated endlessly,   
with awesome variation, joyously,   
throughout this world we fashion for ourselves:   
and opened eyes are rich with recognition. 

Until we take our world under the focus of our will,   
we shall walk the same road lifetime after lifetime,   
unknowing.   
Until we work with conscience what we fashion,   
we shall not know the beauty we create. 

September 17, 1979


End file.
